hanayamatafandomcom-20200222-history
Dancing in the Scent of Flowers
is the opening theme of Hanayamata anime series. The song is performed by Team "Hanayamata", consisting the original Japanese Cast Reina Ueda (Naru Sekiya), Minami Tanaka (Hana N. Fountainstand), Kaya Okuno (Yaya Sasame), Yuka Ōtsubo (Tami Nishimikado), and Manami Numakura (Machi Tokiwa). Dream JUMP!! is Team Hanayamata's image song which is included as the coupling track of Dancing in the Scent of Flowers Single. Track Listing The song is written by Aki Hata while Hidekazu Tanaka (MONACA) done the composition and arrangement. #'Dancing in the Scent of Flowers' (花ハ踊レヤいろはにほ) #Dream JUMP!! #花ハ踊レヤいろはにほ (Instrumental) #Dream JUMP!! (Instrumental) Audio Lyrics Romaji= Pātto pātto hareyaka ni Sakasemashō hana no yō ni Hoshī no ha sukoshi no fumi dasu chikara to Yowaki na kokoro wo akeru mahō no key Sore demo "Hi~ fu~ mi~!" Ikioi yoku hanete Hajimaru yume ha (honki no) yume ha Donna katachi? Odore ya odore Chirasa nai de Motto motto issho ni kazoetai Atarashī keshiki Iroha ni ho pātto pātto Hareyaka ni (hai) Sakasemashō hana no yō ni (hai hai) Kore kara no kimi ga mitai Iroha ni ho pātto pātto Hareyaka ni (hai) Sakaseru omoi ha tsunenaramu Datte otome-dō ha kaze makase da to… Tsubuyaite mita …Otome gokoro sa! Mayotteru dake nara nani mo okoranai Tsuyoki de ikun da to hitomi de kataru yo Soshitara "Sā, oide!" Ashita ga pika pika to Kagayaku yume no (hontō sa) yume no Iro ni kawaru Utae ya utae Ukare nagara Zutto zutto issho ni asobitai Sakura-iro harmony Chirinuru wo sātto sātto nagarete ku (hai) Utakata no hana no kaori (haihai) Itsu made mo kimi to itai Chiri nuru wo sātto sātto nagarete ku (hai) Deai to wakare ni ehi mo sezu Sotto mitsume atte kimi no kehai wo… Kanjite itai …Otome no negai! Odore ya ima konna ni ureshikute Odore hora konna ni ureshikute Kibun shidai de tōku he tobesō Utae ya ima konna ni tanoshikute Utae hora konna ni tanoshikute Zutto motto issho ni asobitai kimochi ga Kanaderu sakura-iro harmony Iroha ni ho pātto pātto Hareyaka ni Sakasemashō hana no yō ni Kore kara no kimi ga mitai Iroha ni ho pātto pātto Hareyaka ni (hai) Sakaseru omoi ha tsunenaramu Datte otome-dō ha kaze makase da to… Tsubuyaite mita …Otome gokoro sa! Iro ha nioedo Chiritaku nai no |-| Kanji= パーッとパーッと晴れやかに 咲かせましょう　花のように 欲しいのは少しの踏みだすちからと 弱気な心を開ける魔法のキー それでも「ひぃふぅみぃ!」 勢いよく跳ねて 始まる夢は(本気の)夢は どんなカタチ? 踊レヤ踊レ 散ラサナイデ もっともっと一緒に数えたい 新しい景色 いろはにほパーッとパーッと 晴れやかに　(ハイ) 咲かせましょう　花のように　(ハイハイ) これからの君が見たい いろはにほパーッとパーッと 晴れやかに　(ハイ) 咲かせる想いはつねならむ だって乙女道は風まかせだと… つぶやいてみた …乙女心さ! 迷ってるだけなら何も起こらない 強気で行くんだと瞳で語るよ そしたら「さあ、おいで!」 明日がぴかぴかと 輝く夢の(本当さ)夢の 色に変わる 歌エヤ歌エ 浮カレナガラ ずっとずっと一緒に遊びたい 桜色ハーモニー ちりぬるをサーッとサーッと流れてく　(ハイ) うたかたの　花のかおり　(ハイハイ) いつまでも君といたい ちりぬるをサーッとサーッと流れてく　(ハイ) 出会いと別れに酔ひもせず そっと見つめ合って君の気配を… 感じていたい …乙女の願い! 踊レヤ　いまこんなに嬉しくて 踊レッ　ほらこんなに嬉しくて 気分次第で遠くへ飛べそう 歌エヤ　いまこんなに楽しくて 歌エッ　ほらこんなに楽しくて ずっともっと一緒に遊びたい気持ちが 奏でる桜色ハーモニー いろはにほパーッとパーッと 晴れやかに 咲かせましょう　花のように これからの君が見たい いろはにほパーッとパーッと 晴れやかに　(ハイ) 咲かせる想いはつねならむ　(ハイハイ) だって乙女道は風まかせだと… つぶやいてみた …乙女心さ! 色は匂えど 散りたくないの |-| English= So bright like the shining sun Let's bloom like the flowers What I wanted is a bit of power to take a step and a magical key to open my cowardly heart Yet, I said "One~ two~ three~!" and bounce out, using my effort Our dream begins (our serious) dream will be in what shape? Dance and dance Don't scatter off I want to count more and more new scenery we found together Carved in colors, so bright like the shining sun (yeah) Let's bloom like the flowers (yeah yeah) I decided that I want to see you Carved in colors, so bright like the shining sun (yeah) I'll stay think to keep blooming (yeah yeah) "Because maiden's way is going with the wind"... I tried to say so ...That's how maidens think! If I'm lost, I can't overcome anything Then I sharpened my eyes, telling that I'll go and become strong Then "Now, come here!" Tomorrow, our dream will glitter and shines bright (it's for real) our dream will change into colors Sing and sing while we're floating Forevermore, I want to play together with you In the cherry blossom-colored harmony Just like scattering, flowing so strong (yeah) is the bubbles with scent of flowers (yeah yeah) I want to be with you forever Just like scattering, flowing so strong (yeah) drinking as we meet and part There, as I found your presence... I want to feel it ...That's what maidens wish! Dance, and feel such a joy now Dance, now we're in such a joy Let's jump to the distant in our moods Sing, and feel such a fun now Sing, now we're in such a fun More and forevermore, this feeling wanting to play with you together plays as the cherry blossom-colored harmony Carved in colors, so bright like the shining sun Let's bloom like the flowers I decided that I want to see you Carved in colors, so bright like the shining sun (yeah) I'll stay think to keep blooming (yeah yeah) "Because maiden's way is going with the wind"... I tried to say so ...That's how maidens think! Those scent of colors shall never scatter away Characters #Naru Sekiya #Hana N. Fountainstand #Yaya Sasame #Machi Tokiwa #Tami Nishimikado #Masaru Ōfuna Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening theme Category:Hanayamata Wiki Category:Anime Category:Media